Day Glory Drake
|habitat1 = Forest |color = Yellow, blue, purple |nicknames = DGD |artist1 = Earthgirl }} Egg hatches into a Day Glory if it's cave-created or bred between 6:00 EST and 17:59 EST. Day Glory Drakes were released on May 26, 2010, alongside Night Glory Drakes, Terrae Dragons, and Shallow Water Dragons. Just like other DC Drakes, they can only breed with their own kind, and their eggs cannot be bitten by Vampire Dragons. They were the first species to be able to interbreed with Ochredrakes. Day Glories share the same egg as Night Glories. A Glory egg created by the DC's system (with breeding or release in the cave) between 6:00 EST and 17:59 EST (cave time) will hatch into a Day Glory Drake. If an egg is created before the time limit but it sits in the cave and is taken after the time change, it will still turn into the type of Glory Drake related to its creation time. When Day Glories were first suggested along with the Night Glories, their name was actually asked to be Diurnal Drakes, with their counterpart being Nocturnal Drakes. However, this was changed out of concern that it would be too similar to the concept of Nocturne Dragons, and their names were later changed to be named after Morning Glory flowers. Many have complained that the sizes of Day Glory and Night Glory Drakes do not match their description in one of the CaveCast episodes. The episode reveals that they are about the size of a kitten, which fits the fact that people would chase Night Glories away in mistake that they were bats. TJ has commented that he headcanons drakes to be probably about dog size instead.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=166725&view=findpost&p=8863374 When sorted by "Breed", they are listed as "Glory Drake (Day)" on a user's scroll. Official Dragon Descriptions Egg "This egg displays the colors of both dawn and dusk." Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby drake. It has the colors of a bright summer day." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby drake. It has the colors of a bright summer day. And look! It's grown its wings! It must be close to maturing." Adult "Day Glory drakes are radiant and friendly creatures that love the company of humans. They are so friendly, in fact, that they will eat food and treats right from a person's palm. Despite their friendliness, they aren't an easy target for predators due to their excellent flying abilities; when danger approaches, they are able to vanish within seconds. Breeding only occurs during the day when the sun is warm." Sprite Artist(s) *Earthgirl (All) Sprites Sprites No Longer In-Use Show/Hide Table Egg Sequence Encyclopedia Entry Trivia *On a CaveCast 'Did you know...?' segment, it was revealed that the breed's favourite food is cherries. Also, while they are less intelligent than Night Glories, the Day Glories are faster and able to travel up to 150 mph. *On May 21, 2016, Howler Drakes received a major update to their egg sprites, as part of ; all DC Drakes released on the site when this event occurred received the same downsizing update. This update was done so that the sprites better fit the breed's description of having slightly smaller eggs than those of standard dragons. Additional Information References ru:Дракон Гламурный дневной Category:2016-05-21 10th Birthday release Category:Common Dragons Category:DC Drakes Category:Dragon Types Category:Earthgirl Category:Forest Category:May 2010 Drop Category:No Encyclopedia Entry Category:No Elemental Affinity